Ash Ketchum y los orbes sagrados
by Caius Rocker
Summary: Tras casi perder su fortuna, el Arqueólogo Ash Ketchum obtiene de May Balance su siguiente aventura: Encontrar los dos orbes de las deidades de Sinnoh. Junto a él esta su fiel equipo y su fiel Pikachu, ¿Qué misterios encontrara y a quienes? Nadie lo sabe, pero él esta listo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pokémon es propiedad de Pokémon Company y Nintendo. Yo solo hago esto sin recibir ningún tipo de remuneración.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 _Capitulo. 1_

 **Deseo.**

 _La humanidad ha existido desde hace ya varios años, han creado varias ciudades y estas con el tiempo se han ido perdiendo, pero…_

 _¿Qué pasa cuando una ciudad desaparece? ¿Qué pasa cuando sus habitantes dejan de existir? O mejor dicho ¿Qué pasa cuando lo único que se tiene sobre una cultura es un templo?_

 _Bueno… se llama a un arqueólogo, un excavador de templos, un descubridor de lo desconocido y de los secretos que alguna vez existieron._

 _Uno de ellos en específico, es el mejor de todos._

 _El Dr. Ash Ketchum._

 _Descubridor de la estatuilla de oro de Blastoise, en Kanto, señal invaluable sobre la civilización pérdida de los Aquanenses, que vivieron hace ya más de tres mil años…_

El hombre que decía estas palabras, era un hombre maduro de pasados los 50 años de cabello canoso y tez morena, muchos lo conocían como profesor Oak, aunque muy pocas personas conocían su primer nombre, él había sido el maestro del homenajeado y su acompañante en su primera expedición.

\- Damas y caballeros, reciban con emoción a nuestro homenajeado, Ash Ketchum. – Termino por decir Oak, dándole espacio a un hombre más joven, entre sus veintes, ataviado en un esmoquin blanco con algunos detalles de color negro como en la zona del cuello y las muñecas. El joven tenía el cabello negro como el azabache, bien arreglado hacia atrás; unos ojos castaños claros y una piel morena. De entre todas sus peculiaridades tenía una marca en forma de zeta en cada uno de sus pómulos.

\- Es un honor estar con ustedes esta noche, agradezco el homenaje. Esta estatuilla recuperada del tiempo y los ladrones de tesoros, representa un claro ejemplo, sobre la vida común de la humanidad en tiempos más antiguos, esta estatuilla representa al dios que los hombres y mujeres veneraban confundiéndolo con una creatura hoy llamada Pokémon. – Los presentes observaron como el joven arqueólogo daba su discurso con enorme pasión.

\- Para esos hombres y mujeres ver una creatura con ese tamaño y tal vez poder, representaba algo, hoy muchos vemos a un Blastoise y casi no nos sorprendemos porque los entrenadores hacen excelentemente su trabajo, por eso puedo afirmar, que este es un claro ejemplo de que los humanos, tenían miedo de las "creaturas mágicas" o Pokémon, gracias. – El joven bajo del estrado, recibido en aplausos, se acercó a su maestro, el Profesor Oak y le dio un cálido abrazo, ambos bajaron del escenario y se adentraron entre la multitud.

\- Veo que has mejorado mucho, mi estudiante. – Comento Oak alegre.

\- Si, pero aun así todos los días se aprende algo, profesor. – Respondió Ash.

\- Dime… - El hombre cambio radicalmente en su habla tornándose seria. – ¿Son ciertos los rumores? ¿Te quedaste sin dinero, Ash? – La mirada preocupada de su maestro y amigo, hizo que el joven se resignara.

\- Sí, estoy al borde de la quiebra maestro, la búsqueda de este artefacto, le costó mucho a mi fortuna.

\- Ya veo, pero ¿No preguntaste a las universidades sobre un posible financiamiento? – La sola mención de la pregunta hizo que Ash fijara su atención hacia la multitud de personas, a quienes miro con desagrado y resentimiento.

\- Si, lo hice, pero todos quisieron no hacerlo por lo arriesgado de la expedición.

\- Y ahora, todos vienen a festejar, tu hallazgo… - La mirada del profesor se hizo en la multitud – hipócritas. – Señalo molesto.

\- Eso no me importa. – Comento Ash. – Al final así es la gente, no creen en ti y te dejan tirado, cuando logras algo todos vienen ante ti. – Agrego con severidad el azabache.

En cierta manera Oak, tuvo una especie de deja-vu, pues en su juventud había pasado por los mismos problemas que actualmente aquejaban a su estudiante.

\- Eso es cierto, pero dime, ¿El museo no te pagara nada por darles la pieza?

\- No y dudo que lo hagan, el museo que tiene las piezas de la civilización Aquanense, es pobre, y sería una lástima no darles la estatuilla, representa mucho para la investigación sobre la civilización. – Respondió Ash con honestidad. El profesor puso su mano sobre el hombro del muchacho dándole seguridad.

\- Ash si te falta algo, no dudes en comentarme, estoy ansioso por ver a donde te diriges esta vez, mi joven alumno.

\- Por ahora no se profesor. – Ash sonrió en agradecimiento. - Me han hecho una oferta de trabajo en Johto, pero sabe muy bien que no me gusta excavar en donde ya lo han hecho antes.

\- Si eso lo sé, por eso te metes casi en lugares donde terminas casi muerto. – Recordó graciosamente el profesor.

\- Me conoce maestro. - _Tal vez demasiado, chico._ Pensó el hombre - Bueno Ash me retiro.

\- Adiós maestro.

Ambos arqueólogos se despidieron y Ash se quedó a la merced de muchos hombres, quienes se acercaron a felicitarlo, cosa que el joven por su puesto odiaba; ellos habían sido quienes lo habían abandonado cuando monto una expedición para recuperar parte de los secretos de la civilización Aquanense, dejándolo al borde de la bancarrota, pero que aun así hacía con gusto.

\- Veo que su locura le llevo a algo Dr. Ketchum. – Comento con una sonrisa el rector de la universidad de Ciudad Verde, un hombre calvo de tez blanca y robusto que dejaba ver que llevaba un buen estilo de vida.

\- Por supuesto, señor Rector. – Respondió el Dr. Ketchum con una sonrisa fingida, mientras le daba la mano al hombre.

\- Me dije a mi mismo que era una tontería el no apoyarle, pero usted sabe cómo es la política, y bueno, nuestros inversionistas no veían con buenos ojos un gasto tan grande. – Ash por su puesto no se creyó ninguna palabra de miel que el hombre recitaba, era obvio que el mismo rector había jugado en su contra para así no perder ningún centavo y seguir comiendo como una persona rica.

\- Me di cuenta señor rector, y espero que su política lo lleve lejos. – Termino por alejarse dejando al hombre con las palabras en la boca.

Ash camino por el salón, evitando en lo máximo posible a cualquier persona, estaba hastiado de sonreír hipócritamente, sentía las comisuras de sus labios casi entumecidas, el joven se preguntó como lo hacían los hombres y mujeres aristócratas que se encontraban en el salón.

Un mesero paso cerca de él con copas llenas de champaña, el hombre tomo una y se la bebió lenta y gustosamente, haciendo que la espuma pasara por su garganta, fue terminada la copa que vio a tan bella mujer.

Con un vestido rojo de una sola pieza, que dejaba ver una hermosa figura y con un prominente escote, que harían babear a cualquier hombre por donde ella pasara, su mirada adornada con dos bellos ojos de color azul oscuro se cruzó con la del arqueólogo, quien se acercó a ella, al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía, ondeando la castaña cabellera por todo el salón dejando a algunas mujeres celosas por el camino.

\- Profesor Ketchum, por fin tengo el gusto de conocerlo, me presento. Mi nombre es May Balance y soy fanática de su trabajo y de usted.

El joven arqueólogo como un caballero tomo la muñeca de la chica, que parecía estar en sus veintes al igual que él, y la beso, en formalidad.

\- El gusto es mío, Madame, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? – La joven Balance, se acercó al oído del profesor y con una voz coqueta respondió.

\- Quiero proponerle algo profesor, en privado. –Ash sonrió con galanura al mismo tiempo que respondía.

\- De acuerdo y llámeme Ash madame, odio que me llamen profesor, me siento más viejo.

La castaña guio al arqueólogo, moviéndose por todo el salón concurrido y elegante, llegando a un pequeño balcón, en donde se dejaba ver la noche estrellada y las voces y risas de los invitados eran solo pequeños murmullos.

La mujer con coquetería se acercó de nuevo al oído del arqueólogo, quien simplemente se dejó llevar por la situación.

\- Seguramente tienes pensado que te vine a proponer algo indecoroso, ¿Cierto Ash? – Comento provocativamente, mientras el arqueólogo se mantenía estático, intentando no avergonzarse por sentirse descubierto. – Sin embargo... – La joven se alejó un par de pasos del hombre, mirándole con rostro serio. – A lo que vine es a proponerte un nuevo proyecto. Y es un proyecto de las que a ti te gustan. Arqueología.

\- ¿A qué se refiere con eso señorita Balance? – Respondió él olvidando un momento su vergüenza y observando a la joven con curiosidad.

\- Es una misión de búsqueda, sé que estas pasando dificultades financieras y esto podría ayudarte a salir del bache. Es una relación de ganar-ganar, tú ganas algo y yo gano otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué se supone que es esta misión de búsqueda, señorita Balance? – Pregunto serio Ash, la chica miro por un momento al paisaje de la noche y sonrió, para luego mirar al joven.

\- Quiero encomendarle la búsqueda de dos orbes Profesor Ketchum.

\- ¿Dos orbes? – Pregunto extrañado, el arqueólogo.

\- Si como usted escucho dos orbes, escuche, en la región de Sinnoh existió hace mucho tiempo una civilización muy poderosa, creo ciudades por toda la región y se hizo del control de muchas rutas comerciales.

\- Eso lo sé. –Apunto Ash. – La civilización de Sinnoh era poderosa, pero desapareció misteriosamente hace mucho tiempo.

\- Si, pero lo que no sabe, es que la religión de esta civilización se basaba principalmente en el culto a dos deidades, y cada deidad tenía una reliquia especial, un orbe.

\- ¿Que sabe sobre los orbes? ¿Dónde puedo buscarlos? – Ash pregunto completamente curioso, mientras miraba el paisaje nocturno, desde ese pequeño balcón.

\- Desafortunadamente, no tengo información sobre eso, Ash. – Sonrió la mujer elevando los hombros.

\- ¿Y cómo quiere que busque algo que solo se sabe que existe por leyendas? – Ash pregunto incrédulo.

\- Usted encontró la estatua de Blastoise de oro, casi sin nada.

\- Lo descubrí por información en un pergamino antiguo. – Señalo el arqueólogo. – Esto es otra historia, será completamente difícil.

\- Estoy consciente de eso, y confió en sus habilidades, por eso… - Ella lo miro a los ojos completamente decidida. – ¿Puedo contar contigo Ash?

\- Debo consultarlo con mi equipo primero, no es una decisión de un solo hombre.

\- Entiendo, déjeme decirle que todos los gastos que usted tenga en la búsqueda correrán por mi cuenta, además al final si el trabajo es exitoso, tendrá una buena paga.

\- Como dije Madame Balance, esa no es mi decisión completamente, es de mi equipo, tengo que preguntarles.

\- Comprendo, y aquí tiene – May extendió la mano y le dio una tarjeta a Ash. – Es mi tarjeta, llámeme cuando se decidan, por favor.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Ahora si me disculpas Ash, me tengo que ir… - La joven se acercó de nuevo al arqueólogo, haciendo sonrojar al hombre, para luego decir en forma provocativa. – Aunque me gustaría convencerte de otra forma. – Finalmente sonrió y sin decir más, se alejó dejando al joven completamente contrariado.

Ash decidió por su salud mental, ignorar el último comentario de May y centrar sus pensamientos acerca de su propuesta, una vez más, el arqueólogo Ash Ketchum iba a por la aventura.

* * *

 **N/A: Primer capitulo arriba.**

 **Gracias por leer esta historia, no se que decir en esta parte la verdad, fue lo mas difícil, solo quiero decir que si han visto Indiana Jones, pues aquí va un poco por ahí, claro esta guardando las debidas distancias.**

 **El capitulo 2 estará arriba pronto, nos vemos hasta entonces.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Pokémon es propiedad de Pokémon Company y Nintendo. Yo solo hago esto sin recibir ningún tipo de remuneración.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 _Capitulo. 2_

 **Decisión**

\- ¿Estás seguro Ash? - Fue lo que pregunto un joven de cabello rubio. Era Barry, el compañero de viaje y alumno del arqueólogo Ash Ketchum.

\- A mí me parece que deberíamos saber en qué nos estamos metiendo ¿No crees? - Fue lo que sugirió un hombre de mayor edad que Ash, moreno, de ojos rasgados, su nombre era Brock.

Ambos eran los compañeros de expedición de Ash, sus amigos y confidentes. Brock era un gran aviador, excelente piloto y amigo de Ash desde años de infancia. Barry había sido rescatado por Ash en una situación deplorable, luego de una situación turbia y teniendo curiosidad por la arqueología, el joven le pidió al profesor ser su aprendiz, habían pasado ya tres años desde aquello.

La controversia había venido para el grupo cuando el arqueólogo los había citado en su departamento, este les había explicado la oferta de la señorita Balance, pero mientras Ash estaba decidido a aventurarse, sus dos amigos estaban inseguros, después de todo Sinnoh era una región casi inexplorada y no sabían los peligros que ahí se podían encontrar.

Los tres estaban sentados alrededor de la sala del pequeño departamento, luego de casi perder su fortuna, era todo lo que le quedaba al profesor.

\- La señorita Balance no me dio detalles. - Respondió Ash, la discusión estaba alargándose, demasiado y el dolor de cabeza aumentaba.

\- Pero Ash, ¿Tú crees que puedas encontrar un artefacto de lo cual no se conoce nada, excepto leyendas? - A diferencia de los demás Barry estaba muy indeciso de que hacer, por un lado, estaba como su maestro, emocionado por irse de aventura, pero por el otro era un riesgo enorme. _Difícil_ pensó.

\- Aun no estoy seguro de eso, pero tomaría el reto. - Respondió con confianza el profesor, no importaba el reto, él lo tomaría, por eso era un arqueólogo.

\- Además de que necesitas el dinero… - Insinuó el rubio, el tiempo corría y las deudas aumentaban, su maestro estaba el jaque.

\- ¡No me importa eso, y lo sabes Barry! - Exploto el castaño, al profesor no le importaba el dinero, lo que hacia lo hacia por amor a lo que hacia y porque le gustaba aventurarse, pero el rubio se había extralimitado con su comentario, le recordaban a todos esos idiotas en Ciudad Verde que lo habían rechazado y que ayer lo elogiaban.

\- ¡Si lo sé! ¡Por eso terminaste mal! - Exploto también el rubio, no tenía nada en contra de su maestro, pero Barry sabia lo que era la pobreza, lo que era vivir sin nada y su maestro estaba recorriendo un camino hacia la autodestrucción, él sabía que Ash hacia lo mejor porque le gustaba hacerlo, pero también era arrogante, y eso lo había llevado a perder su fortuna.

Maestro y alumno se miraron con fuerza, una lucha no verbal, alguien debía ceder o alguien debía interceder, luego de unos segundos de silencio, Brock quien estaba había callado hasta ese momento decidió hablar.

\- A todo esto, Ash, ¿Sabes que ocurrirá con los objetos en caso de que los encuentres? - Pregunto el moreno.

\- No sé, aunque creo saber lo que estás pensando. - Suspiro el castaño.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Brock? - Pregunto Barry.

\- Nadie viene y te dice que busques algo por simple acto altruista, siempre hay algo detrás y lo que dice Brock es que quizás esos objetos no lleguen a un buen lugar. - Contesto Ash, había muchas posibilidades de que si encontrase los orbes estos nunca llegaran a un museo.

\- Mercado Negro. - Comento con veneno el rubio.

\- Correcto, cuando se trata de artefactos arqueológicos, hay una gran demanda, por eso hay robos y saqueos a sitios arqueológicos. - Siguió explicando el profesor, muchas personas ricas solo querían las reliquias para ellos mismos, muchas piezas se perdían y con ellas el entender a los pueblos y personas de las civilizaciones antiguas, era toda una desgracia.

\- Combinado con la nula importancia que le dan las autoridades, nos hace entender por que el mercado de reliquias arqueológicas tiene mucho éxito. - Complemento Brock, él sabía que la policía le daba nula importancia por diversos motivos, pero el mayor era por corrupción. Desde hace mucho tiempo, junto a Ash estaban buscando una manera de parar el mercado negro, pero era imposible. Se volvió al profesor y pregunto - ¿Qué es lo que haremos Ash?

\- Aceptare el trabajo, pero investigare todo lo que pueda acerca de nuestra empleadora, una vez sepa cuales son sus intenciones, decidiré sobre si darle los orbes o no, ¿Están de acuerdo? – Decidió el profesor.

\- De acuerdo. - Sonrió Brock, otra vez Ash lo metería en un problema en donde tendrían que salir casi rascándose con las uñas, al menos valía la pena. Ambos se voltearon a Barry, quien estaba inseguro aún, pero viendo que el piloto estaba de acuerdo con este trabajo, ya no tenia escapatoria.

\- Vale, yo igual. - Suspiro, aunque bueno, era una aventura, y con Ash nunca se sabía.

El profesor se levantó de su asiento y con voz decidida y casi eufórica, les ordeno:

\- Bueno caballeros, empaquen sus maletas, comenzaremos nuestro viaje con rumbo a la región Sinnoh.

\- Preparare el hidroplano para mañana al amanecer, no llegues tarde. - Fue el turno de levantarse para Brock, dirigiéndose a la entrada.

\- Lo sabes amigo, dile eso a Barry. - Asintió el profesor mirando al rubio que se dirigía a la puerta.

\- Ja-Ja, que gracioso. - Soltó con sarcasmo este último.

Una vez terminada la reunión, ambos visitantes dejaron solo al hombre, en la cabeza de Ash, solo rondaba una pequeña duda, ¿Qué pasaría con los orbes si llegara a encontrarlos? ¿llegarían a un museo? O tal vez pasaría como dijo Brock: serian vendidas en el mercado negro.

Ash sabia como era el mercado negro, de hecho, hacia hasta lo imposible por detener ese mercado de creciente demanda, mercado de saqueadores de tesoros, personas adineradas egoístas que por tener una pieza con algo de rareza destruían lugares arqueológicos y su posible investigación.

Para el arqueólogo, sea cualquiera, este mercado era vil, despreciable, pero era corrupto pues muchos arqueólogos servían para ese propósito. Por eso Ash se quedó pensativo, sería capaz de reprochar un acto así, ¿cuándo él pudo haber ayudado a expandirlo?

La respuesta era no.

Pero aun así sabía que negar a la petición de la Srta. Balance, era perder la oportunidad, y tal vez a los objetos en sí.

Ash temía que los orbes terminaran en un estudio de una persona rica como pisapapeles, pero llegado el momento sabría qué hacer, lo primero era encontrarlos. _Solo hasta que sepa, luego hare algo,_ pensó.

Salió de su apartamento y se dirigió a una caseta telefónica en la calle, al llegar Ash saco de su chaqueta una tarjeta, no era difícil adivinar de quien era el número, marco y luego de tres repiques, la voz fina y educada de May Balance le contesto

\- Me parecía que se tardaba, profesor Ketchum – Ash tenía curiosidad de si la voz de _ojou-sama_ era una fachada o si May Balance siempre hablaba así.

\- Perdón por hacerla esperar señorita, pero debía reunirme con mis allegados-. Argumento Ash, con voz seductora, _este es un juego que pueden jugar dos,_ pensó.

\- ¿Tomó su decisión? – La voz de May cambio de momento y volvió a una seriedad absoluta, _no logro entenderla_ , pensó Ash, lanzo un resoplido y finalmente respondió.

\- Si… - Su mirada mostro determinación. – Acepto el trabajo, Señorita Balance.

\- ¡Excelente Ash! Me alegra oír eso, en cuanto llegue a Sinnoh nos pondremos en contacto para acordar sus honorarios. – De nuevo la voz de May Balance cambio de una seriedad absoluta, a una alegría sin igual, Ash no lograba comprenderlo del todo, pero se estaba acostumbrando, y por último la voz fina y educada regreso y le dijo. – Espero ver pronto el fruto de su esfuerzo.

\- Gracias, señorita. – Contesto Ash, soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Tenga un buen día profesor. – Se despidió la castaña.

Ash salió de la caseta y regreso a su hogar, al abrir la puerta del departamento, hablo hacia dentro de este.

¿Pikachu? ¿Pikachu? Ven por favor. – Un pequeño Pokémon amarillo atendió a su llamado, este era su fiel amigo, Pikachu, quien sin corto ni perezoso, corrió hacia Ash subiéndosele al hombro, donde su entrenador le acaricio la barbilla.

El pequeño roedor, chillo en satisfacción.

¿Cómo te encuentras amigo, listo para otra aventura? – Pregunto Ash, con ternura, el ratoncito eléctrico solo asintió.

Me alegro. – Contesto Ash tomándolo con las manos. – Ahora bájate, tenemos mucho por preparar. – Y dejándolo en el suelo.

Ash se dirigió a su armario, ahí se encontraba una pequeña mochila, de color café de cuero, degastada, pero aún servible, _veterana de muchas aventuras,_ pensó el arqueólogo. Adentro solo se encontraba lo mas importante: Una brújula, una brocha, una lupa, una navaja, una cajita de madera y lo más especial, su látigo.

Si pensaban que era raro, pues para Ash con tantas aventuras y problemas, en más de una ocasión, lo había sacado de apuros.

Terminado todo esto, preparo su maleta para el viaje, pantalones y camisas, además su atuendo favorito: sus pantalones caqui, una camisa blanca y su chaqueta, por último, encontró a su otro viejo amigo de aventuras…

\- Me alegro de verte a ti también. – Hablo al sombrero de color café, puesto en el perchero, había sido un regalo de su madre antes de que esta falleciera, no importara donde fuera, Ash siempre lo llevaba consigo.

Con todo su equipaje listo, el arqueólogo llamo a Pikachu y salió de su apartamento antes de partir.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todo estaba en camino, Barry, Brock y Ash junto con Pikachu se dirigían a la región Sinnoh, en el hidroplano de Brock, un avión grande parecido a un bombardero, de color gris. Ash aún se preguntaba, que pasaba por la cabeza del piloto al comprarlo hacia un tiempo.

\- Explícame otra vez, el porqué de este hidroplano tan grande. – Pregunto con pequeña molestia el arqueólogo.

\- Como te dije es de buena ayuda, para transportar objetos grandes. – Contesto con una sonrisa el moreno, Ash miro a la parte trasera del avión para verificar que efectivamente, no había ningún objeto de gran tamaño y que el avión estaba vacío; solo a Brock se le ocurriría comprar un hidroplano enorme para transportar tres maletas y una caja, si, objetos muy grandes. - Además de que a mí me gusta.

\- Esa es la razón más injustificada del mundo. – Rebatió Ash, entendía que le gustaba, pero por dios, ¡el gasto en combustible era demasiado! Esperaba que la señorita Balance, no se asustara cuando viera el gasto que este conllevaba.

\- ¿Falta mucho? – Pregunto Barry con aburrimiento, él no era de los que les gustaba viajar, demasiada monotonía, poca acción y además no había nada que hacer en el avión.

\- No, afortunadamente con este poderoso avión podremos llegar a Sinnoh en solo veinte minutos. – Respondió con orgullo el piloto, Ash solo dio vuelta a sus ojos, _por su puesto_ pensó.

\- Me parece que acabas de excusar otra vez la compra del avión. – Volvió a rebatir el arqueólogo, el piloto solo se limito a contestar.

\- Me lo dice la persona que tiene un sombrero de vaquero y un látigo en su mochila. – Ash se sonrojo por la respuesta del moreno, _¿Qué tiene de malo mi sombrero?_ Pensó, Barry miro divertido a su maestro mientras este se quedaba sin palabras.

\- Touché, Ash. – Dijo con diversión. Ash se repuso de inmediato y miro con enojo al rubio.

\- Barry… ¿Por qué no vas a revisar la parte trasera del avión? – Cada palabra era una amenaza de muerte para el rubio, quien sin decir nada y alarmado se movió hacia la parte trasera del avión, dejando a su maestro solo para hasta que se le pasara el enojo, _esto pasa cada vez que le ganan,_ pensó con desgano.

Fiel a sus palabras, al cabo de unos minutos, se encontraban en la región Sinnoh, Brock llamo por radio a la torre de control del aeropuerto de ciudad Jubilife

\- Torre de control, aquí Pewter 445, pido permiso para aterrizar, cambio. – El piloto espero unos segundos y obtuvo su respuesta.

\- **_Pewter 445, aquí torre de control, tiene permiso de aterrizaje, repito, tiene permiso de aterrizaje, cambio._** – Hablo una voz por la radio.

Dicho esto, el gran avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Ciudad Jubilife, la única ciudad que tenia uno en esos años, fue un aterrizaje sin problemas, Brock agradeció con voz baja y activo la gran compuerta trasera del hidroplano, dejando salir al arqueólogo y a su en ocasiones rebelde alumno. Ash bajo del avión con Pikachu al hombro, cuando se acerco una figura femenina, una señorita de cabello rojizo, piel morena, con falda ejecutiva y con lentes oscuros.

\- ¿Profesor Ketchum? Me presento, soy Zoey Snowpoint, la asistente de la señorita May Balance.

* * *

 **N/A: Capitulo 2 ¡Up! Llegan los demás personajes, Barry, Brock y Pikachu, y se deja ver Zoey, esperen pronto el capitulo 3. Ahi llegara la ultima invitada. :D**

 **Hasta entonces, ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Pokémon es propiedad de Pokémon Company y Nintendo. Yo solo hago esto sin recibir ningún tipo de remuneración.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 3.

 **Sinnoh**

Si el equipo tenia dudas sobre la riqueza de May Balance, después de ver lo preparado por ella para recibirles, había quedado claro que no estaban tratando con cualquier persona.

Tanto piloto, como arqueólogo, alumno y Pokémon se encontraban a bordo de una limosina cortesía de su benefactora, junto a ellos se encontraba la asistente de la señorita Balance, Zoey Snowpoint, quien se encontraba tranquila observando las reacciones de los tres hombres presentes

Basta decir que Brock y Ash, se encontraban sorprendidos, pero lograban enmascarar su reacción detrás de una cara de tranquilidad, mientras que por el otro lado…

\- Tu nombre es Zoey, ¿Cierto? – Para Barry el golpe había sido demasiado, jamás en la vida pensó estar en una limosina y ¡Junto a una hermosa chica! La ansiedad lo estaba matando, sabía que terminaría por hacer el ridículo y dejar en vergüenza a sus amigos, pero ¡Por dios! ¡Que hermosa estaba!

\- Efectivamente – contesto la chica con cortesía, el traje se amoldaba a su figura y la falda daba vista a sus piernas, su cabello rojizo corto y su piel tostada y bronceada la hacía ver exótica, Barry estaba sin palabras, embobado; Ash observo a su alumno, sabía que debía intervenir pronto o de lo contrario algo vergonzoso ocurriría para los tres, Brock solo sonrío con ternura, recordando su juventud.

\- Y dime, ¿Tienes novio? – Ante la pregunta del rubio, su maestro le dio un _amistoso_ codazo que casi lo deja sin aliento, _más sutil, idiota_ pensó el arqueólogo.

\- Siento las palabras de mi alumno, señorita Snowpoint, parece que su belleza lo dejo anonadado. – Barry aun quejándose de dolor logro asentir ante las disculpas hechas por su maestro, e inmediatamente hizo lo mismo.

\- Me disculpo, señorita, me he extralimitado. – Evidentemente Barry estaba avergonzado.

\- No hay problema, pero preferiría mantener nuestra relación entre lo profesional. – La asistente que casi no se inmuto al comentario hecho por el rubio, se expreso con seriedad, Barry estaba deshecho tras tal declaración.

Ash lanzo un suspiro, mirando a su alumno, quien estaba casi al borde las lágrimas, _y yo queriendo evitar la vergüenza_ pensó con desgano.

Brock, quien había mirado todo con una sonrisa, pregunto la asistente.

\- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – Ante la pregunta Zoey contesto con la misma seriedad, _toma demasiado en serio su trabajo_ pensó Brock.

\- La señorita Balance ha pedido que se les escolte a su residencia aquí en ciudad Jubilife, espero eso no sea ningún problema.

\- Por supuesto que no, solo es muy repentino, agradezco saber de nuestra benefactora. – Respondió Ash con simpleza, suficiente para la asistente, quien hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

Ash miro por la ventana del automóvil, la ciudad tenía ese toque de ser reciente, producto de la industrialización; el arqueólogo pensó en la región entera, en esos años, Sinnoh apenas tenia unos cien años desde que fue descubierta y colonizada, existían pocas ciudades y pueblos, y además estaba el gran Monte Coronet como una gran caja de misterios.

Jubilife en si apenas tenia unos diez años, había sido una ciudad establecida para abrir la comunicación con otras regiones y más importante Kanto y Johto, donde se concentraba todo el poder gubernamental, las otras ciudades distaban mucho de serlo, pero Jubilife era lo más parecido que existía a una de ellas, unos cuantos grandes edificios, calles, alumbrado, automóviles y gente corriendo como en Ciudad Verde o las ciudades grandes en Kanto, hacia ver que esta región, no estaba en gran parte inexplorada.

Los edificios dieron paso a los suburbios y los suburbios se transformaron en bosque, el camino se hizo mas accidentado y angosto, sin embargo antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, las grandes rejas de la mansión Balance, los recibían dejando entrar a la limosina quien se adentro en el terreno de la misma.

Llegados a la entrada, un hombre en traje les abrió la puerta, tenía cabello morado algo largo, unos ojos negros en conjunción con una mirada dura, parecía un guardaespaldas de esos que no quieres encontrarte nunca, lo cierto era que el hombre era el otro asistente de May Balance, Paul.

\- Bienvenido profesor – Declaro con educación, poniendo un brazo frente a su abdomen y casi haciendo una reverencia, Ash se sintió avergonzado por el gesto, mas viniendo de un hombre que no querría encontrarse en un mal día.

\- Muchas gracias, umu… - El profesor dudó, no sabía el nombre del hombre frente a él, ante la duda, Paul se volvió ante él respondiendo.

\- Paul, Paul Rocavelo, soy asistente de la señorita Balance. – Ante la respuesta Ash le dio la mano al asistente.

\- Oh… Mucho gusto, le presento a mi equipo Brock y Barry. – Los dos aludidos se acercaron dándole la mano al asistente quien devolvió el saludo con cortesía

Mientras esto ocurría, Ash observo el interior de la casa, lujosa era decir poco, su inspección duro poco ya que una figura femenina se acercaba a la puerta, en un vestido amarillo y casual, May balance hacia acto de aparición.

\- Profesor, bienvenido a la región Sinnoh, espero y el viaje haya sido placentero. – Saludó la dueña de la mansión en su tono de _ojou-sama,_ Ash se acercó dándole la mano a la joven, quien respondió el saludo.

\- Claro que lo fue – Declaro con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, tras decir esas palabras, Ash volteo a ver a Brock quien sonreía con satisfacción, el arqueólogo termino por sonrojarse, ¡Lo había admitido! _No me dejara en paz después de esto_ pensó.

Regresando a su benefactora, quien sonreía con satisfacción les guío hasta su estudio, su aire de mujer de la alta sociedad hacia incomodar al equipo, quienes se sentían desubicados ante la clase de la mujer.

Tras ellos Zoey y Paul los seguían en silencio.

* * *

En alguna otra parte, en una mansión cercana a Pueblo Twinleaf, una joven luchaba por salir de la cama.

\- Señorita Berlitz, levántese, su madre la está esperando para desayunar. – Llamo el mayordomo en jefe de la familia Berlitz, Sebas, quien, al escuchar los quejidos de la hija primogénita, solo suspiro mientras frotaba su barba; inmaculada, como todo su atuendo, Sebas era un ejemplo de disciplina que chocaba con la joven y su actitud rebelde, algunas sirvientas bromeaban diciendo que era la actitud de Dawn Berlitz lo que había contribuido a que Sebas tuviera el cabello blanco.

\- Señorita… - Comenzó a llamar otra vez, su mirada era dura, como un viejo general de guerra, Sebas parecía a veces que podía dar puñetazos con el traje de mayordomo sin inmutarse.

\- Ya te escuché Sebas, muchas gracias, bajo en un minuto. – Sebas no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la declaración de la señorita Berlitz quien normalmente luchaba por ser despertada, el viejo mayordomo sonrió y se retiró en el acto.

\- Muy bien, no haga esperar a su madre, por favor.

\- De acuerdo.

Dawn se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a su closet, hoy era un día importante y no quería arruinarlo.

A un lado, debajo de las sabanas un pequeño bulto se movió, dejando salir a un pequeño pingüino de color azul, Piplup, su fiel compañero y amigo.

\- Buenos días Piplup, ¿Listo para hoy? – El pequeño pingüino solo asintió con orgullo y vio cómo su entrenadora entraba al baño de la habitación de la heredera de la familia Berlitz.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la mansión de la familia Balance, la benefactora y dueña del lugar se encontraba junto con el equipo de exploradores en el estudio de la mansión, lujosa, con muebles de madera fina, estantes llenos de libros y una mesa de caoba en el centro, Barry no pudo pensar en lo disparejo que era la vida a veces, ignorando sus pensamientos, decidió escuchar a la sonriente señorita Balance, quien se encontraba sentada en una silla de piel detrás de la mesa.

\- Bueno profesor, debe estar algo sorprendido por haberle traído hasta aquí ¿cierto? – Barry no pudo evitar asentir en su mente, hasta donde su maestro les había comentado, no esperaban encontrar a su benefactora en la región.

\- La verdad es que no. – Comento casual el arqueólogo, no le sorprendía, puesto que Ash conocía quien era su benefactora, había hecho su tarea.

May Balance era una estrella en ascenso, había tomado las riendas de los negocios familiares en Hoenn, su región natal, y los había expandido a todas las otras regiones, en especial Sinnoh, que era una región prácticamente nueva y necesitada. Viendo la oportunidad de crecer, May había dejado Hoenn y se estableció en Sinnoh, donde hizo negocios lucrativos con los habitantes de ciudad Jubilife y alrededores, además de otras familias ricas, en pocas palabras y en tan solo unos años, May Balance era la reina de Jubilife y tal vez de Sinnoh.

Lo que Ash aún no lograba descifrar, eran los motivos por lo cual buscar los dos orbes.

May, ante el comentario de su interlocutor solo sonrió, _hombre inteligente, después de todo_ pensó.

\- Entonces eso acorta mis explicaciones. Profesor, quiero que usted y su equipo busquen la Lustroesfera y la Diamansfera. – El ambiente se llenó de seriedad, _así se llaman entonces, ¿Qué me ocultas May?_ Pensó el castaño.

\- Por supuesto, pero deseo saber una cosa señorita Balance, ¿Cómo sabe el nombre de los orbes? – May sonrió de nuevo, esa sonrisa fina y de clase alta que ocultaba a una bestia para los negocios.

\- Ash, en nuestro primer encuentro, puede que le haya mentido. – Declaro la joven, el arqueólogo solo sonrío con cansancio, se había cumplido su teoría inicial.

\- Me temía que ese fuera el caso. – Respondió, el turno de sorprenderse fue de May, quien, en la fracción de un segundo paso de una sonrisa, a sorpresa, y regresando de nuevo a su sonrisa de ojou-sama de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo lo intuyo? – Pregunto con curiosidad, de nuevo Ash Ketchum, llenaba sus expectativas.

\- En el sentido de que cuando nos vimos por primera vez, me dio detalles sobre las esferas, cuando recordé e investigue sobre la civilización antigua en Sinnoh, no hay ningún detalle sobre lo que usted me había contado, llegue a la conclusión de que usted tenia algo en su poder donde contaba la historia de estas, o alguna pista supongo. – Ash miro de nuevo los ojos azules de la castaña frente a él, la tensión se sentía en el ambiente y tanto Brock, Barry como los asistentes de May parecían haberse esfumado, era uno contra uno, y Ash sabia que detrás de la sonrisa de oveja de la señorita Balance se escondía un lobo, uno muy inteligente.

La respuesta de May fue una pequeña carcajada, liberando la tensión en el ambiente, la señorita se recargo sobre su asiento y chasqueo los dedos.

De inmediato Paul, puso un maletín en la mesa, frente al equipo.

\- Debe ser la primera vez que alguien me sigue en este juego Ash, me impresionas, por su puesto su teoría es verdad, hace unos meses en una excavación de ciudad Oreburgh, mis trabajadores encontraron una cueva en donde se encontraban vasijas y otros objetos, dentro de una de las vasijas apareció este pergamino, y en ella están las ilustraciones de dos deidades y dos orbes, hice que fuera estudiada y descifrada, sin éxito, lo único que se pudo descifrar fue el nombre de cada esfera, lo demás, espero que usted pueda descifrarlo.

Ash se puso unos guantes que guardaba en su chaqueta, y con cuidado tomo el pergamino, su mirada estaba encendida, como un chiquillo en navidad, lo abrió con cuidado y vio su contenido.

Adentro estaban las ilustraciones de dos deidades, de forma extraña, _dos Pokémon, ¿quizás?_ Pensó el arqueólogo, cada una venerada y con una esfera a cada lado, Ash vio el nombre de cada esfera, reconociendo el lenguaje de inmediato, era el lenguaje de la civilización Romana, ¡latín! Lo demás era otro idioma, otros caracteres. Ash movió su mano hacia debajo de su asiento, e hizo un pequeño gesto, un tanto extraño para May y sus asistentes, pero no para Barry y Brock, de pronto un ratoncito amarrillo se acerco a su entrenador con un objeto entre sus patitas.

\- Gracias, Pikachu. – El arqueólogo tomo la lupa que le entrego su fiel compañero y observo con mas detalle los caracteres, eran extraños, no tenían ningún parecido a nada visto antes, Ash lo sabía, estaba en una mina de oro arqueológico.

Mientras tanto su anfitriona parecía sorprendida y confundida por la actitud del arqueólogo, y además estaban sus ademanes y gestos hacia su Pikachu.

\- Ash se desvive demasiado por este trabajo, muchas veces no puede quitar la mirada de los objetos o pergaminos y tiene que pedir su lupa o su brocha, Pikachu le ayuda con ello, llevan años haciendo esto juntos que el pequeño conoce cuando su entrenador quiere algo y que necesita. – Explico el piloto con una sonrisa, su mejor amigo y su fiel compañero ya tenían una larga carrera juntos.

Ante la explicación May sonrió, encontraba el comportamiento del hombre como adorable, _¿qué tanto habrán pasado esos dos juntos?_ Pensó.

Mientras tanto Ash inspeccionaba cada centímetro, cada milímetro del pergamino, los caracteres eran un misterio y las ilustraciones mostraban dos formas y dos esferas, pero también un tercer objeto, en medio, como si fuera un sol a simple vista, pero con el lente magnificado…

\- ¿Un medallón? – Su declaración atrajo la atención de todos.

\- ¿Disculpe? – Pregunto May, confundida, Ash le paso la lupa y le señalo una pequeña ilustración.

\- Aquí, observa, el dibujo podría parecer un sol, pero tiene inscripciones y relieve, se ocultan con el color del pergamino. – May tomo la lupa y miro, el pequeño dibujo, efectivamente, lo que era un sol, ya no lo era, tenía caracteres alrededor, difíciles de notar a simple vista.

\- Increíble. – Declaro la joven. Ash pidió un pedazo de papel y comenzó a dibujar el objeto como debería ser, un objeto circular, con caracteres alrededor y con una ilustración peculiar de un ojo en el centro, un medallón.

\- Hay que encontrar el medallón, es la clave. – Declaro con energía el castaño.

\- Paul, Zoey, se los encomiendo. – May se dirigió a sus asistentes quienes estaban cercanos a la puerta.

\- Entendido. – Tras comprender la orden y asentir, ambos asistentes salieron del estudio con una nueva búsqueda.

\- Me sorprende, profesor, solo un día y ya lleva mas que todo un equipo de estudiosos de otras regiones. – El cumplido lleno de orgullo al arqueólogo.

\- Gracias, aunque debo decir que es difícil ver el cambio si no eres extremadamente metódico, así que no piense mal de mis colegas. – _o extremadamente terco_ pensó Barry a las palabras de su maestro. May sonriendo con satisfacción, se dirigió al equipo.

\- Mientras la búsqueda del medallón nos lleva algún lado, entonces, quisiera invitarle a una fiesta que organizare hoy.

\- ¿Una fiesta? – Preguntaron los tres.

\- Si, es una fiesta con los miembros de las otras familias de la región, estamos celebrando la construcción de la mina Oreburgh, donde fue encontrado el pergamino, ¿Por qué no se nos une? tómelo como un premio por su avance. Por su puesto tengo en cuenta que posiblemente no vino preparado para la ocasión, por lo que hare los arreglos para que usted y su equipo sean llevados a Ciudad Jubilife a conseguir lo que necesitan, corriendo por mi cuenta claro está.

Los tres exploradores, dejaron caer la mandíbula ante tal declaración, May Balance no iba a tomar un no como respuesta, para Ash era un evento más de sonreír con hipocresía, saludar con educación e intentar no matar a un rico de esos que le harían reventar las venas del cráneo, una verdadera patada en los…

Brock sonrió en cansancio, bueno era parte del trabajo, mientras que Barry estaba incomodo, nunca había asistido a una fiesta de la alta sociedad, no le gustaban, pero no podía decepcionar a su anfitriona.

\- Estaremos encantados, entonces Señorita Balance. – Acepto Ash por fuera, queriendo negarse por dentro.

* * *

 **N/A: Primera parte de dos ¡arriba! Mas Dawn en la segunda parte. Mañana esta la segunda parte no se preocupen.**

 **Si quieren darse una idea de quien es Sebas, busquen el Sebas de Overlord.**

 **Sale :D**


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Disclaimer: Pokémon es propiedad de Pokémon Company y Nintendo. Yo solo hago esto sin recibir ningún tipo de remuneración.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

Parte 2

Cualquiera que haya visto el jardín de la mansión Berlitz, sentiría verdadera felicidad, eso era lo que había dicho un viajero hacia un tiempo, este era un jardín lleno de flores, amarillas, rojas, azules y otros colores, sin embargo lo más importante del jardín no era la vegetación hermosa y cuidada que existía, eran los inquilinos y creaturas vivientes de aquel hermoso lugar, Pokémon, de todos los tamaños y tipos, el jardín de la familia Berlitz era famoso para los viajeros por su cantidad enorme de Pokémon salvajes que se agrupaban y vivían en armonía en aquel lugar.

Cercano a la mansión y con vista a este maravilloso paisaje, se encontraba una mesa blanca en donde la dueña del lugar bebía su te de la mañana, sus facciones eran delicadas, su cabello era corto, de color azul oscuro, y su cuerpo bien cuidado estaba ataviado en un vestido blanco, cualquiera podía imaginar que la mujer poseedora de tal belleza, no era mas vieja que una chica de veinte años, pero la realidad es que Johanna Berlitz era ya una mujer entre sus casi cuarenta y con una hija de dieciocho.

\- Sebas, ¿Le hablaste a Dawn? – La mujer se dirigió al mayordomo que se encontraba detrás de ella, Johanna conocía los hábitos matutinos de su hija y su rebeldía con respecto a los temas de parecer una señorita, el pensamiento solo le hizo suspirar en cansancio.

\- Dijo que bajaba en un momento, mi señora. – El mayordomo contesto con naturalidad.

Un par de minutos después, la joven Dawn Berlitz se unió a su madre en el desayuno.

\- Hoy no estas somnolienta, ni lanzando dagas con la mirada a Sebas, ¿Ocurre algo Dawn? – El mayordomo también se encontraba sorprendido, no era secreto que ambos no se llevaban de maravilla, Dawn más sin embargo respondió.

\- Hoy es el evento de la señorita Balance, madre, es un día importante y no puedo fallarte. – Johanna sonrío con suficiencia ante la declaración de su hija, a pesar de todo, Dawn era la heredera de la familia y pese a tener una actitud rebelde, no había descuidado ningún ápice en cuanto educación, Dawn sabia que uno de estos días ella seria la responsable por todo y por lo tanto quería hacerlo bien.

\- Me alegro escuchar eso. – El evento de May Balance era bien conocido por todas las familias y empresarios de la región, después de todo la señorita Balance era socia de muchos y había hecho negocios con todos. La familia Berlitz en especial, se beneficiaba enormemente gracias a su sociedad con las empresas de May. Sin embargo, Johanna sabia que la otra razón principal para estar ansiosa por el evento era porque Dawn admiraba a May, y la miraba como una especie de hermana mayor.

Luego de terminado el desayuno, la mujer se levantó de la mesa, dirigiéndose a su hija.

\- Dawn, saldré un momento, céntrate en tus estudios y en la tarde espero verte en mi estudio, creo que es tiempo de darte algo que debes tener.

La joven solo asintió, su madre se dirigió a la puerta de la mansión, donde un automóvil estaba esperándola.

Dawn quien se había quedado con Sebas, pregunto:

\- Bien _Sebas-Tian_ , ¿Cuál es la primera lección de hoy? – La pregunta era en tono burla, pero el mayordomo decidió ignorar la provocación de la joven.

\- Su tutora en economía esta en la biblioteca, después, su lección en etiqueta, más tarde, su lección en filosofía, por último su lección como jinete. – Sebas sonrió al ver la mirada perdida y derrotada de la señorita Berlitz, quien quería correr, al final la joven suspiro en desgano y se dirigió a la biblioteca personal de la familia, _al mal paso darle prisa_ pensó.

* * *

Luego de un productivo día y unas extenuantes lecciones, Dawn se encontraba en el estudio personal de su madre, la joven no pudo evitar sentirse ansiosa, su madre quería entregarle algo, y por su tono de la mañana podía intuir que era algo importante, ella estaba lista, si quería seguir los pasos de May tenía que estar lista y por ello se dedicaba a sus estudios con lo mejor posible.

Unos momentos después su madre entraba al estudio, a pesar de su belleza, Johanna Berlitz era la dueña de la mansión y la empresa, una empresaria férrea y Dawn quería emular lo hecho por su madre en un futuro, quizás hoy sea el comienzo.

La mujer vio a su hija ansiosa y no pudo evitar sonreír, dejando a un lado que su pequeña ahora era una mujer hecha y derecha sabia que el siguiente paso era darle mas responsabilidades a su hija y en especial el cuidado del mayor secreto de la familia.

Tomando una pequeña llave en el escritorio, Johanna se acerco a un cuadro que estaba detrás de este, haciéndolo un lado, una caja fuerte quedo al descubierto, dentro de esta se encontraba una caja de madera, la madre lo posó en el escritorio y comenzó su explicación.

\- Dawn, como sabes, mi padre llego a Sinnoh hace cincuenta años proveniente de Kanto, se acento aquí e hizo su camino en la región cuando esta apenas y era descubierta. Veras, mi padre en una de sus expediciones encontró un templo en el lado oriente de la región y adentro encontró esto. – Johanna abrió la cajita de madera dejando salir un medallón de oro, en medio tenia una figura parecida a un ojo que estaba adornado en joyas preciosas, alrededor tenia caracteres que Dawn nunca había visto.

\- Este medallón es parte de la vieja civilización de la región, cuando mi padre lo encontró, prometió guardarlo a cualquier costo, antes de que preguntes, no sé a quién se lo prometió, cuando llego el momento de que heredara la mansión y la empresa, tu abuelo me mostro el medallón haciéndome jurar que lo guardara y lo escondiera. Hija, hoy te lo muestro porque ya has llegado a la edad en que deberás tomar responsabilidades, sé que pronto te harás cargo de todo, pero debes saber que nuestra familia tiene un secreto y que por lo tanto debe seguir así. ¿Está claro?

\- Claro que si madre. – Dawn tomo el medallón y paso sus dedos por el mismo, era del tamaño de su mano, ¿Qué secreto contenía este objeto como para que su abuelo lo escondiera del mundo en tantos años e hiciera a su madre prometer lo mismo? ¿Ahora ella también? Dejando el objeto en la cajita de madera, Johanna lo cerro de nuevo, guardando la caja en donde había estado y entregándole a Dawn la llave de esta.

\- Estoy orgullosa de ti, hija – La joven tomo la llave y se la puso al cuello, madre e hija se abrazaron y la joven prometió a su madre proteger el medallón como ella lo quería. – Bien entonces, prepárate para el evento de esta noche, saldremos a las seis como habíamos quedado, no te tardes.

\- Claro que no mama, no te preocupes. – Declaro la joven con una sonrisa, la madre sabiendo el significado de la declaración, suspiro.

\- Es cuando mas me preocupo.

* * *

Ya habían pasado diez minutos y Ash quería irse corriendo del sitio, sentía entumecidas las mejillas de tanto sonreír en falsedad y la boca seca de tanto besar las manos de las mujeres de alta sociedad.

Brock le había recordado que esto era parte del trabajo, pero hasta donde Ash recordaba, asistir a eventos y hacerla de bufón, no aparecía en ninguna materia en la universidad.

Hablando de sus dos amigos, estos estaban mas o menos en las mismas, Brock, que tenía ese aire de hombre maduro, junto con un esmoquin elegante de color negro, atraía a empresarios y comerciantes, quienes saludaban al moreno con energía mientras charlaban y reían. Brock sabia guardar las apariencias.

Barry por otro lado, enfundado en otro esmoquin de color negro, se encontraba incomodo en su lado, al ser relativamente joven muchas mujeres mayores se le acercaban, el maestro sintió pena por su alumno al ver que clase mujeres se le acercaban mientras este saludaba con la mayor educación posible _una vez estuve en una situación similar._

Ash estaba vestido en un elegante esmoquin de color blanco, su esmoquin de color blanco, a diferencia de sus compañeros que nunca pensaron quedar en una situación como esta, el arqueólogo pensó en la posibilidad de que esta ocurriese, y por lo tanto había venido preparado, no iba a repetir lo que ocurrió la última ocasión que no se había preparado para un evento de estos.

Mientras Ash se unía a una nueva oleada de saludos y sonrisas fingidas, May Balance miraba con satisfacción el resultado de su celebración. Al mismo tiempo Zoey se acerco a ella.

\- Señorita, la familia Berlitz acaba de llegar.

\- Excelente. - May se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al vestíbulo del salón, atrás de ella venia Zoey.

En la entrada del recinto, Johanna y Dawn Berlitz hacían gala de sus mejores vestidos, la joven utilizaba un vestido rosado, con un pequeño escote, que acentuaba sus curvas, su cabello estaba suelto y bien cuidado; su madre por el contrario usaba un vestido de color blanco, con una gargantilla de oro y una pequeña bufanda de piel a su alrededor, dándole ese aire de mujer madura. May al verlas se acercó portando un elegante vestido de color aguamarina ceñido a su figura, su cabello estaba suelto, y sus brazos estaban enfundados en un par de guantes de color blanco, con un pequeño par de brazaletes de oro.

\- Johanna, Dawn, me alegra que pudieran venir. – La castaña se acerco a la mayor saludándola de beso, Johanna era como una hermana para May. Luego hizo lo mismo con Dawn, ambas se veían como hermanas, pero Dawn ya no era una niña.

\- No nos lo hubiéramos perdido por nada del mundo Nee-sama. – Declaro la joven, Johanna asintió las palabras de su hija y continuo.

\- Felicidades por la construcción de la mina, May, debes estar orgullosa. – la castaña sonrió con orgullo, May era mas abierta con las Berlitz.

\- Por supuesto, es mi mejor negocio hasta ahora. Johanna quisiera hablar de algo, ¿se puede? – La mayor asintió ante la petición de May, mientras que Dawn sabiendo que lo hablado sea sensible se excuso para saludar a otras personas, dejando a su madre y "hermana" platicando.

Muchos empresarios la saludaron con energía, después de todo, detrás de May, su familia tenia los mayores recursos en la región, y su madre era muy respetada por ello.

\- Vaya, así que la hija de la familia Berlitz, esta aquí. – El tono burlón y altanero, provenía de una sola persona, Úrsula, su rival, ambas siendo hijas de familias adineradas habían asistido a la misma escuela, y mientras que ambas eran admiradas por su belleza y carisma, Dawn era considerada la reina mientras que Úrsula la duquesa, dando como resultado una rivalidad aun hoy existente.

\- No sabía que estabas aquí Úrsula, digo no lograba verte desde aquí arriba. – Dawn sonrió son sorna al ver como su rival se sonrojaba fuertemente y no daba pie a respuesta.

\- Bien tú ganas. – La pelirrosada dándose por vencida y sabiendo que si seguían ambas atraerían la atención de mala manera, dejo que su rival tomara la victoria, la peliazul agradeció el gesto y tras un pequeño intercambio ambas se abrazaron, había pasado mucho tiempo. – Te extrañe vieja amiga.

\- Yo también, dime ¿Cómo has estado? – Úrsula sonrió de lado y con suspiro. – Mis estudios siguen bien, pero mi padre esta siendo un problema, no quiere confiar en mí.

Dawn no pudo evitar sentir pena por su rival/amiga, el padre de Úrsula era un hombre demasiado a la antigua y no iba a darle tan fácil la confianza a su hija, _es un idiota_ pensó.

\- Voy por una bebida, ¿Vienes? – Dawn accedió a la petición, llegando a un miembro del staff quien les entrego una copa a cada una, ambas entonces dirigiéndose a un lugar mas tranquilo para platicar, tuvieron que bordear numerosas personas, sin embargo, casi llegando a la salida al jardín, Dawn choco con alguien.

\- Disculpe – Declaro ella dándose cuenta de con quien se había topado, un hombre vestido en un esmoquin blanco, moreno, de cabello castaño y con dos zetas en sus pómulos.

Ese alguien era Ash.

* * *

 **¡Uff y con esto el capitulo 3 esta completo!**

 **Luego de ver que el capitulo era mas de diez paginas de word decidí partirlo en dos, afortunadamente lo partido no molesto tanto, espero. Dawn hace acto de aparición y con ello se nos revela, el medallon que su familia posee, también nos muestra su encuentro con Ash.**

 **La Dawn puesta en este FF es como una combinación rara entre Platina y la Dawn del anime, mas adelante espero que esta combinación se muestre mejor; ademas siendo este un universo alterno (?) sentí tomarme la libertad para cambiar la rivalidad de Ursula y Dawn por una amistad/rivalidad/piqueoconstante.**

 **En fin, espero lo hayan disfrutado y con esto nos vemos hasta el capitulo 4. Gracias por leer.**

 **Me despido.**


End file.
